The Dream which Leads to Love
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Tsurugi has a dream while he was in coma and wakes up feeling weird when he is around Tenma. KyouTen and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I seriously, 100%, totally don't even own the charas, their backgrounds, their clothes, their whatever. My name is not Hino and I'm not even japanese. However, I might own their oocness and the plot of the story. If there's any story which resembles this, I'm sorry but I did not copy. I thought of this all by myself.

* * *

_**In the kingdom of Raimon, there lived a knight and a princess.**_

Tsurugi Kyousuke, a knight, was a young but yet strong boy, the most loyal and faithful person to the king and queen of Raimon. Tsurugi has a navy blue pony tail hair and yellow eyes. A purple long sleeve tunic with three lines going down from the black turtle neck area to the bottom. A black belt around his waist was used to store his sword, passed down by his ancestors yet it still haven't worn out. it kept it shine just like the first day it was made thousands of years ago. Tsurugi wore brownish red coloured pants and black boots.

Matsukaze Tenma, a princess, usually outgoing and friendly around others, the princess of the king and queen of Raimon. Tenma had long brown wavy hair which looks almost like the wind and blue eyes. She wears a pink dress with frills down the front and at the end of the sleeves that reach her elbows. Counted of a totally number of five red roses attached to her outfit. Three of the largest below the waist and two as a choker around her neck.

**_The two were childhood friends since young, therefore they had a special bond between them. The knight vowed to forever protect the princess while the princess promised that she would marry him in the future. Of course, the knight thought that it was just a kiddy promise. It would never come true._**

_"Tsurugi-kun, let's get married once I'm fifteen!"_

_"Heh...Alright Tenma, then I will protect you and keep you safe even after you get married."_

**_The princess actually meant every word of the promise._**

**_Ten years later, the knight and the princess both reached the age of fifteen. The knight had already reached that age a few months back, this day was the princess'._**

The brunette was adjusting her dress after the maids helped her to put it on, it was at that same time the door behind her opened. Tenma looked behind and saw her childhood friend entering the room and couched down to a bow,

"Good morning, Tenma and happy birthday to you."

"Good morning, Tsurugi! Thank you!" Tsurugi got up and gazed up at the girl on the stand,

"You're finally fifteen..."

"Yup!" Tsurugi looked at her with happiness sparkling in his eyes. He was really happy for her. The princess have finally reached to adulthood and may choose a husband for herself. She was going to meet the love of her life and be with him forever. But even though she was going to get married, he would protect her forever just like his promise. Tenma smiled back, the thought of herself finally reaching fifteen, the thought of finally getting to tell her father to let her get married to her knight in shining armor, the boy who would always stay by her side. She was really lucky to fall in love with him, she really was.

"Ah, I have a birthday present I want to give you." Tsurugi ran his hands through his pockets to secrch for the small box, a present he took his time to find and carefully wrapping it himself. Tsurugi took it out and held it to Tenma. The brunette blushed,

"T-thank you, Tsurugi..." She mumbled as audibly as she could and took the present with glee. Tenma opened it and her mouth widened to a smile, it was a bracelet.

"I-I've always wanted to give this to you." Tsurugi took a glance away from the princess, realising blood rushing to his cheeks "It's passed down from generations to generations in my family. Y-you know my family has been working for the king and queen for so many years and that the bracelet was specially made by my ancestors to be given to the king." Tenma giggled at his cute action,

"Hehe, the king decline it and instead it was used to pass down through the Tsurugi family, right?"

"Yes...you know how long it took me to beg my mother for this? You better keep it safe." The older boy crossed his hands over his chest,

"I'll wear it. That way, you can be sure it's with me." Tenma ran her hand through the bracelet and settled it down on her wrist. She looked back at her knight and gave him the biggest and warmest smile she had, leading to the boy to smile back too.

**_The princess stood in front of her parents who they will tell her what she would expect herself to do as a princess who have reached adulthood._**

Shindou Takuto, king of Raimon, sat on his throne looking down at his daughter, getting ready to recite the same long speech his father, the previous king, told him once he had reached adulthood. His wife, Kirino Ranmaru, the queen, sat beside him also staring down at her daughter. It was a pity she bore him a girl, a boy would have continued the family's name, but if it was fate which gave him a daughter then so be it. He trust Tenma's choice in the man who would be a great king of Raimon.

"Tenma, you have reached adulthood and have become a full-grown princess. Even though you are not a prince, you will marry someone else to take the tittle as king. You will stay by your husband's side to help and support him in whatever ways he is doing for the country, understand?"

"Yes, father."

"Then I'll entrust you with Raimon-"

**_A cloud of purple smoke puffed behind them. The guards braced themselves for any attacks,_**

"Wait for a second, Shindou~." The cloud of smoke slowly cleared off, revealing a teal haired wizard. The guards immediately charged towards him, raising their swords for an attack but were knocked away unconscious by the wizard shooting out green plasma slicers.

"K-Kariya!?" Kirino stood up from her seat, surprised. The wizard, Kariya, grinned.

**_The wizard loved the queen even before she knew the king, but the queen didn't love him and instead fell in love with the king. The wizard, still holding his love for her all these years, came back for revenge._**

"I thought that I told you that I-"

"Don't love me anymore? Of course I remember. You broke my heart after all." Kariya lifted up both his hands and muttered a spell. A white fluid-like aura formed on his hands. Once Kariya finished the incarnation, he then aimed the white fluid-like aura to Shindou and Kirino and shot out a white ray which hit the two and turned them into stone. Tenma, sat at one corner of the room curled up into a ball shivering in fear. She felt Kariya walking up to her and looked up at him and stuttered,

"W-w-what are y-you going to d-do with me?" Kariya's grin widened and leaned close to Tenma's face,

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to put you to sleep and then force you to marry me so that I can become king." Kariya snapped his fingers and a purple sparkling powder magically appeared surrounding Tenma's head and then she fell asleep.

_**'My knight...where are you?'**_

_**'Save me...'**_

Tsurugi slammed the door of the throne room open and stormed in,

"What happened to Tenma!?" He asked, almost booming loudly into everyone's ears. Forget about formalities, Tenma is in danger here,

"Tsurugi, calm down." Shindou said, letting the knight to heaved a sigh through his anger was still there, but at least he was not shouting. The king and queen were casted by a low power spell which lasts for a few minutes, that was why they were back to normal again. Tsurugi gritted his teeth, he was suppose to protect Tenma, he failed her, "I'm worried about her too. We need to save Tenma. I'll go and-"

"I'll go." Tsurugi volunteered, earning the shocked eyes from the king and queen, but they knew he was the only one who could save Tenma. They both nodded,

"Once you exit out of the town, you will see a forest and two pathways. One of them is an illusion made by Kariya to divert strangers away from him. Take the pathway on the right. You will encounter lots of diversions along the way just like the first, take in this sequence right, left, left, right, right, left. After that, you will find yourself in front of a forest of sharp thorn vines. Be careful when you enter. Go around to the back, that's where he doesn't keep a close surveillance on. I don't know what you should do after that but remember wherever Tenma is, Kariya is with her." Kirino explained what Tsurugi should do since she knew Kariya better than anyone. The navy blue haired knight understood and nodded, he bowed and left the throne room,

"I'll be back with Tenma, I promise."

**_The knight finally reached the tower owned by the wizard, he was able to find the princess sleeping on a bed at the highest level, and like what the queen said, the wizard was with her. They got into a battle. The wizard, going to his last resort, transformed himself into a dragon._**

"Tsk, stupid dragon!" The knight was getting exhausted. The dragon opened his mouth, charging the fire at the back of it. He then aimed it at Tsurugi before letting it out. Tsurugi was able to dodged it and with his last bit of strength, he threw the sword and sliced Kariya's throat. The dragon roared in pain before collapsing into the sharp thorn vines, severely killing him. Tsurugi sat down on the floor panting, he wanted to walk over to Tenma but he had no more strength left. The princess, awaken by the spell undoing, sat up from the bed she laid on and rushed over to Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi! Are you alright!?"

"Tenma..." Tsurugi tried to say her name. He lifted up his head tiredly and gazed at the girl he sworn to protect. "I...I told you I'll always keep my promise to you..."

"I know, Tsurugi." Tears started streaming down Tenma's face,"I love you a lot, Tsurugi." The knight's eyes widened, but he could not deny himself of not having any feelings for the princess could he? Tsurugi raised his hand up to touch Tenma's cheek and wearily smiled,

"I love you too, Tenma..." Then, they kissed.

_**The other knights came a few minutes later to pick the two up. After the knight's recovery, the king allowed the knight and the princess to marry. The knight became the new ruler of the kingdom with the princess becoming the queen and supporting her husband...**_

"And they all live happily ever after." Tenma closed the book he was reading to Tsurugi as the navy blue haired boy slept on the hospital bed. He have been visiting him ever since the forward had been shot by his hissatsu shot and stuck in the hospital in coma. Tenma left the book on the bedside table and watched Tsurugi sleeping peacefully until there was a movement of the boy's finger. Tenma's eyes widened and shot his head up to Tsurugi's face. The forward stirred and slowly opened his eyes, Tenma smiled widely with tears forming on his eyes as he watched his friend shifting his head to look at him,

"Tenma..."

"Tsurugi! You're awake!"

* * *

In case nobody understands, Tsurugi was dreaming a story which was the same as what Tenma was reading to him as he slept, but the charas were changed to people he knows. The bold paragraphs are Tenma's voice as the narrator as he reads the story out to Tsurugi. Clear? Alright, I wanted to put other GO pairings in here but the only one I could squeeze in is TakuRan and one-sided MasaRan. No MasaHika boohoo! Tsurugi is wearing his medieval era outfit in this story. Tenma is something I've made up. I'm not good at descriptions, I'm sorry! I've just came up with a short plot again and I hope I can think of the rest soon. I wanted this to be a Burn-sama x Gazelle-sama! But my stupid brain could only think this is more suited to KyouTen...I feel so depressed. Anyway, mata ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews and favs! I appreciate them so much! Today's chappie is a simple one. Oh! And a little advertisement, read my newest story called '20 moments of Inazuma Eleven couples' thank you.

* * *

A few days after Tsurugi was out of the hospital, many weird things have happened which concerns him. Weird things like him acting not like himself. Be it during school time or practise on the soccer field, Tsurugi Kyousuke would be dozing off about something once he laid eyes on a certain brown haired boy. At first, everyone thought it was nothing as Tsurugi just got out of the hospital from getting knocked on the head by a soccer ball, _hard_, and he was asleep for three days because of it. Maybe he might have forgotten a few things which was no biggy as it would come back to him soon. But once everyone realised that it was Tenma who was causing all this, they knew it was something else.

You see, the entire Raimon team knew that there was something going on between those two, something close like love. They never really said anything because they knew something like that would happen one day, but not like this. Shindou sighed from the bench area, he have been watching Tsurugi on the field dribbling and shooting at the goal repeatedly but no matter how much, the boy could not get the ball into the goal. The other Raimon team members beside him watched the navy blue haired boy too, kicking the ball into the goalpost and grunting as he once again missed.

"You've been watching him for a long time, Shindou. You should talk to him." Sangoku said from his left.

"I know, but..."

"If you're not going to ask, I will." Shindou's pinknette friend took a step forward but was immediately held back by the brown haired male.

"Kirino, don't."

"but Shindou, we can't just ignore him. He's our teammate." Kirino turned his head back to Shindou, staring at his eyes determine to confront Tsurugi. Shindou knew he lost because he was a coward for not doing what his best friend was going to do. However, at the same time, this wasn't something he or Kirino could do. Tenma was the only one who can confront him. Besides, this wasn't their problem.

"I know, but..." Shindou said in a low and depressed tone, he looked down on the grass as if like it would be the one to tell him the way he is thinking is pointless. In a matter of fact, it is. Tenma is not in school today. He is in Okinawa to visit his parents after a holiday which he could not make it as there was a storm.

"Don't you worry Shindou!" The three looked behind them where Hamano stood with his playful wink and grin. "I have the answer to why he's acting like this!" Everyone could only stare.

* * *

After a whole lot of gaining confidence, approaching and then forcing on a chair, Tsurugi was sitting on the said chair, chained and finally silent. He glared at the blue haired goggle head boy who sat in front of him at the other end of the table, holding a set of picture cards.

"Ah...Tsurugi, don't you worry! This will cause you no harm! I just need you to sit here quietly and shuffle some cards, then you may leave!" Tsurugi gritted his teeth as he looked away and grunted,

"Tsch, I'll do it as long as you remove these chains around me." Tsurugi felt the dark auras from his three senpais imitating behind him. Even the other Raimon players backed away from them. "Don't worry, I won't run away. You are just going to ask me to shuffle some cards. I bet it's nothing." Tsurugi said it causally as if like the dark auras and that his problem was being read by his teammates were nothing to him.

"Alright! Let him go." The chains were removed and landed on the grass with light ting ling sounds caused by hitting against each other. Tsurugi massaged his wrists and crossed his arms, going to his relaxed position signalling to Hamano that he could start. "Alright. Please shuffle the deck for me." The navy haired boy did as he was told and passed it back to Hamano, "Thank you. You may go now!"

"Finally." He muttered without thanking and left the field. The rest of the Raimon players crowded around Hamano and stared intensively at the cards,

"So Hamano, now what?"

"I'm going to open five cards from the top and we'll see what happened to him within these past few days." Everyone seemed even more curious at this. Fortune-telling is so cool after all. Hamano took the first card off from the deck and opened it to reveal a card with a picture of a knight that resembles Kensei Lancelot and he was carrying a sword getting ready for battle,

"It's Lancelot!" Shindou exclaimed upon seeing the familiar face of Tsurugi's keshin.

"Wow...the first card is Tsurugi's keshin!" Hayami gasped, which let to Hamano to grin at his accomplishment.

"Or maybe the knight just represents Tsurugi..." Kirino said, finding Tsurugi's keshin to be a problem for him did not make sense.

"That makes a lot more sense somehow..." Hamano opened up another card. It's a picture of a man in the hospital. Ows and Ahs were heard from the players. Maybe they were a bit too fascinated about this fortune-telling thing,

"This must mean Tsurugi right? He was recently admitted to a hospital." Sangoku asked,

"Probably is. Ok, next card." Hamano flipped said card. A picture of a book with many other fainted pictures of chapters in storybooks at the back, one of them was princesses and princes and another was a rich man with lots of gold coins by his side.

"What does this mean Hamano?" Shinsuke climbed on to the chair Tsurugi last sat on and poked at the card,

"Uhm...Maybe it has something to do with a book? But what is Tsurugi doing with a book anyway?" Hamano answered,

"Ah! Tenma read Tsurugi a story his mother used to read to him when he was young." Shinsuke exclaimed, suddenly remembering something Tenma told him before his visit to Tsurugi.

"That makes sense." Hamano took another card,

"Now what is this?" Kariya asked in a distressful tone. Totally finding the cards boring now as he could not understand a thing,

"Well..." Hamano scratched his head, he was just a beginner at this fortune-telling stuff, "Ah...the picture shows a knight and a princess. Maybe it concerns the storybook Tenma read to Tsurugi?"

"The knight is back again. Why is Tsurugi in the book?"

"Kariya, I don't know a single thing too."

"Maybe Tsurugi had a dream while he was in coma. He was dreaming as a knight?" Sangoku answered for Hamano,

"Ok...so Tsurugi in the dream is the knight. Then who the heck is the princess?"

"Kariya! No using of bad words!"

"Is heck even a bad word?"

"The princess looks a lot like Tenma..." Shinsuke said all of a sudden as he leaned forward to take a closer look at the card,

"What?" Everyone else did the same,

"That means Tenma appeared in Tsurugi's dream!"

"Waaaaahhhhhh!" Wide smiles spread across their faces. The relationship they have been imagining is finally here!

"Alright, the next card is back with the hospital guy but this time he is sad."

"Wait, the picture is split into half. Half the sad hospital guy and the other a happy knight!"

"So what is the picture saying?"

"Tsurugi is happy in his dream that when he wakes up, he's sad?" Kirino randomly guessed,

"Then that means..." Everyone again did the widened mouth to a smile thing. Hamano showed the next card. It showed a shadow of a man and woman standing facing each other on what seems to be a hill with a heart above them. The ows and ahs came back,

"We know what this one means." Hamano said with a happy tone in his voice and a grin on his face. "From this, I'm pretty sure Tsurugi is really excited to see Tenma tomorrow~." Hamano said teasingly. Everyone could not wait for what happens the next day.

* * *

Done! Thankies for reading! Sorry that it was simple. I've tried my best in planning the full story and I did though it isn't so good and the plan is brief. I still could not force in MasaHika! The cards aren't really fortune-telling cards. If they are, it must be a coincidence because the cards in this story were all made up for this chappie. Get ready for the next chapter! Review~!


	3. Chapter 3

Just realised from Chaos Fantasy, the story Tenma was reading to Tsurugi was close to Sleeping Beauty. I didn't know! I'm serious! I found it quite familiar but really didn't know that it was close to it! So I guess I don't own Sleeping Beauty since some parts are sort of taken from it, but I didn't know I took it. There! A disclaimer!

* * *

Tsurugi was excited, really _really_ excited. He did not know why but he was really happy. He could not wait for school to end and soccer practise to start. Today, was Tenma's return from Okinawa which was the reason for Tsurugi's extreme happiness. Though he did not know why and it was bothering him, but he did not care. He just wanted to see Tenma. He sprinted down the hallway to the soccer club and changed within one second which could have declared him the world's fastest man to change in the Guinness book of records. As he left, some of his teammates in the locker room who were changing grinned at his actions, though he was too busy to notice.

* * *

"Ah, minna! I'm back!" Tenma yelled with all his might once his feet touched the grass of the field, alerting some of his teammates who were on said field since the others were still in the changing room.

"Tenma! You're back!" Shinsuke exclaimed and ran up to him at the bench area. The other players followed.

"Mm hmm!" Tenma bended down and nodded, "I'm back, Shinsuke!"

"Many things happened while you were away Tenma!" The brown haired boy widened his eyes at that information,

"Oh, what happened?" He asked, noticing his other teammates grinning. He straightened his back and asked with a pout, "Come on guys, tell me!"

"Tenma!" Said boy looked behind him to see Tsurugi running towards him. Tenma realised Tsurugi had a smile on his face, which was weird for someone like him. The navy blue haired boy stopped in front of him staring at him still with that smile on his face. Tenma could spot a tiny little sparkle in his eyes, he could sense he missed Tenma and was really happy for his return. "Y-you're back..."

"Yup!" Trust Tenma for ignoring those feelings hiding in Tsurugi's eyes. The other players who have been watching the scene chuckled.

* * *

Even with Tenma back Tsurugi was still acting weird. He would miss the goal post, not intercept the passes and he still in his dream world all because of his eyes were always on Tenma. Shindou sighed, everyone else were concentrated on the lovey dovey going on between those two, not on helping Tsurugi overcoming his troubles. Shindou decided, if they were not going to help, he would.

"Tsurugi." He called, earning the turn of the navy blue haired boy's head, "We need to talk."

"That's good, I have something to tell you." Tsurugi turned his head back to its original position. His eyes closed, signalling Shindou that he was all ears,

"We found out that you are starting to like Tenma because of a dream you had when you were in the hospital."

"I knew those cards were for some sort of fortune-telling thing." Tsurugi said it causally again, as if like that information was not making him angry. That made sense actually. Tsurugi could be more annoyed with the weird feeling he was having towards Tenma rather than his teammates being nosey about his business. Still, Shindou should apologize.

"Sorry." Tsurugi shrugged and sighed,

"I bet that brain of mine's just imagining this. I'm sure this feeling thing is just for a few days. It'll go off soon." Tsurugi said it casually but his eyes could tell he was troubled, Shindou wondered if he was trying to convince himself too. Tsurugi stared at his senior, pondering about something before stuffing his hands into his pockets and looked away. Shindou blinked and opened his mouth, about to ask when the first year spoke, "In my dream, you and Kirino-senpai were the king and queen." Tsurugi continued even if Shindou's eyes flew wide open, "You understand what that means, don't you? I just thought maybe you should know since I'm guessing you like him." Tsurugi then walked away from the field, leaving Shindou with even wider eyes and jaw dropped as his blood rushed to his cheeks.

* * *

Tsurugi was in the locker room changing out of his soccer jersey to his uniform. He stood facing his locker attempting to get rid of the jersey when someone called him,

"Tsurugi!" Said boy's eyes flew opened. That was Tenma's voice! What was Tenma doing here? He thought everyone left already. The brown haired boy went up to Tsurugi with a weird wide smile on his face, "Ne, Tsurugi, can I follow you to the hospital to visit Yuuichi-san? It has been a long time since I last saw him."

"Ah...I guess it's alright." He said still not believing, but he could not understand why but his cheeks were red. He turned back to his locker, grabbing his red shirt. He could not let Tenma see him blush. Tsurugi Kyousuke never blushes!

"Yes! I'll wait for you outside!" Tenma ran out of the room.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Kyousuke, but you should stay at home and rest. You just woke up from coma, you know?"

"I told you, Nii-san, I'm fine. The doctor said I can go to school."

"Yuuichi-san, he said he's fine. You don't have to worry." The orange haired boy, what was his name? Sitting exceptionally close to his brother and assuring him. Tsurugi could not help but have this feeling that he knows about this, but it's a secret that he kept to himself. Damn Tenma's hissatsu shot.

"Alright then..."

"Why don't I get something to drink for you guys?" Tenma suddenly asked a question which totally have nothing to do with the previous topic,

"I'll come with you." He could feel his brother and Taiyou, ah Taiyou, staring at him because of what he said. Tsurugi wondered why, they have the exact facial expression as the Raimon players this morning. What is going on with everyone?

"Ok." The two exit out of the room and once Tsurugi slide the door close, he spoke,

"Tenma, something is wrong with me." Tenma looked up at him due to his height and gave him a weird expression,

"What happen Tsurugi? You said you were fine."

"But I realised this after I said it." Tsurugi leaned forward, much to the dismay of himself when he spotted a nurse blushing and ran off, he ignored and whispered, "I forgot Amemiya's name for a brief second."

"That's alright. Everyone forgets something every once in a while." Tenma said it as if that was the reason for Tsurugi's forgetfulness. Tenma continued walking but was stopped when Tsurugi grabbed hold of his arm,

"That's not the problem, Tenma." He leaned in closer again, glaring at him as to make him take his words seriously, "I don't know why but Amemiya is close Nii-san. I'm guessing I know this because my mind says I do."

"Oh my, that is serious..."

"What should I do?" Tsurugi leaned away, the mix of scared and worry all over his face. The grip on Tenma's arm tightened,

"D-don't worry Tsurugi, this must be a set back of the ball hitting your head. I'm sure you'll remember them sooner once your head has recovered."

"Y-you sure?" Tsurugi asked, slowly feeling assured. Tenma felt the grip letting go on his arm. Tsurugi nodded, "Ok..."

"If you need any help, call me. I can remind you of what you have forgotten."

"Thank you, Tenma." Tsurugi could not smile as the thought of him still not recovered polluted his mind, but he was really grateful for what Tenma was doing for him. He was very grateful. "Thanks a lot." Tenma smiled widely, pleasantly pleased that Tsurugi was alright again. Meanwhile, the striker could have sworn his heart skipped a beat,

"You're welcome!" Yeah, his heart really did skipped a beat.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows!  
I love the ending! It's so cute!  
Sorry that I'm not updating so much.  
It's coming close to mid-term exams so I have to get ready.  
Don't worry, I'm updating monthly and for sure this story is going to finish!  
Review~! Mata ne~!


	4. Chapter 4

Shindou shouldn't have come to Hamano. He really shouldn't. Because if he hadn't, the goggle head boy would not have told his best friend, like that was bad enough, he even told the other Raimon players too. At least he did not tell Kirino, if his best friend finds out that Tsurugi thought they were together, he'll laugh his head off.

"Waaaahhhhh! I knew you two were meant to be together!" Shinsuke exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes, "Tsurugi really has eyes to see it!"

"Shinsuke..." Shindou begged the shorty to stop, he really had enough problems knowing Tsurugi ships him together with his best friend.

"Uhm...I wonder what would happen if Kirino-senpai knows about this-" Hamano said, putting his finger to his chin, thinking. The mention of Kirino caused Shindou to blush again,

"No! Don't tell him that!" He quickly cut off Hamano's sentence,

"Why?"

"Ah- uhm...well..." Shindou looked down, trying to form words for an explanation,

"Ah! You must be thinking of confessing, isn't that right, Shindou-senpai!?" No, you're wrong Shinsuke. That was not what Shindou wanted to say.

"N-no!"

"Ne, we should help him!" Hamano patted Shinsuke's shoulder. It was a surprise that he could do that without having to bend his back to reach him,

"Oh that would be so great!" Shinsuke agreed,

"M-minna..." Shindou begged for the last time but it fell on deaf ears,

"Don't worry Shindou-senpai! You'll make the greatest confession ever made that Kirino-senpai will definitely accept you!" Shindou just kept silent with a totally red face.

* * *

Tsurugi was walking down the corridors of the second year classrooms planing on taking a short cut to the teacher's office as he needed to get some homework from Otonashi-sensei after his long stay in the hospital. It was then when he spotted Kariya standing in front of a classroom, a very familiar classroom, not if he could remember whose.

"Kariya, what are you doing here?" Tsurugi asked casually, but the teal haired boy jumped upon hearing his name,

"T-Tsurugi!? W-why are you here!?" Tsurugi crossed his arms,

"I'm going to meet Otonashi-sensei for my homework. What about you?"

"A-a-ah..." One of Tsurugi's eyebrows raised. He did not miss that red blush on his cheeks. Then it hit him. In his dream, Kariya was the wizard who was in love with the queen, Kirino. The Kariya in the real world also shows signs of liking the pinknette too. And, the classroom dawn upon him now, it was Shindou's and Kirino's classroom. Could it be that Kariya wants to confess to his senpai?

Tsurugi sighed, another couple he found which relates to his dream. He had been thinking for a long time now and realised whatever couples were in his dream, they show signs of it in the real world too. He had prove already from Shindou's reaction yesterday. That means, maybe, just maybe, Tenma and him...will be together? Let's ignore that thought of the time being, he should at least tell Kariya about his dream too. No, Tsurugi was not a fan of TakuRan. He just felt his dream was telling him what would happen in the future. And he decided telling Kariya he would not get Kirino, would prevent any romantic problems.

"You know Kariya, in my dream, you were in love with Kirino-senpai." A long pause with a long battle of the longest eye contact,

"Pfft! M-me like Kirino-senpai? Haha! T-that's nonsense! There's no way I like him. I mean he looks so girly! O-other's might think I'm gay if I become his boyfriend! B-besides, he's so bad at defending, w-why would I like him? Y-yeah, w-why would I...I...like him?"

"Don't deny it Kariya. From what I see everyday during practice, you like him."

"Y-you don't know anything!" Kariya walked off. He seemed shy at someone knowing about his feelings.

"Hey wait, Kariya!" Tsurugi wanted to tell him the part where the teal haired boy did not get Kirino in his dream but he was too far away. Tsurugi shrugged, he would know later after his confession to Kirino after all. Tsurugi continued walking.

* * *

Kariya stood on the field once in a while glancing at Kirino, this was noticed by Shinsuke who was behind him,

"Kariya? Is there something wrong?" He asked,

"Ah...nothing really, Shinsuke-kun..."

"Hum?" The shorty turned his head to where Kariya was glancing at who was Kirino, "Kirino-senpai?"

"K-keep this a secret, Shinsuke-kun." The short boy tilted his head in confusion. He became even more blur when Kariya's cheeks reddened, "I-I like Kirino-senpai..." _Kariya likes Kirino-senpai!?_ The question filled his head and then the recallisation of Shindou liking Kirino too flew into the mess in his brain.

"Sorry, Kariya. I need to go to Hamano-senpai for a few minutes." Shinsuke dashed into the locker room where the goggle head boy was in, planning the confession on a piece of writing paper. "Hamano-senpaiiiiiii!" Shinsuke skiddled into the room and jumped to Hamano's side, "Problem! Big BIG Problem!"

"W-what is it, Shinsuke?" Hamano looked up from the paper,

"Kariya likes Kirino-senpai too!"

"What!? B-but Shindou never said anything about Tsurugi saying that!"

"What should we do?" The first-year felt his head patted by Hamano's hand who held a determine-detective like look on his face,

"Don't worry Shinsuke. There's only one way to find out who will get together with Kirino."

"What is that?" The little boy blinked. as he watched Hamano grinned,

"The book which Tenma read to Tsurugi."

* * *

Back on the field, our ace sticker of Raimon was dribbling the ball down the field. He was closing in on the goalpost where Sangoku stood guarding. His first reaction was to kick the ball and score a goal.

But all of a sudden, he realized, he forgot how to shoot.

Forget about hissatsu wazza, he could not even remember how to aim. Tenma, who was behind him, ran over to Tsurugi who suddenly halted and stared at the goal, wide eyed with shock and devastation,

"Tsurugi, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't remember how to shoot." Tenma gasped, "Tenma, this is bad." The navy blue haired boy spun to his friend and grabbed forcefully on his shoulders, he gritted it with frustration, "How could I be an ace striker if I don't even know the basics of shooting! Heck, even a child who hasn't even start schooling knows!"

"Tsurugi..." Tenma had to agree, this was bad. Was the hissatsu shoot too powerful that Tsurugi was suffering from loss of memory? Is Tsurugi going to get better? No, Tsurugi is going to get better! He must. Tenma was already blaming himself for Tsurugi's coma but with his lost of memory, Tenma would feel guilty for the rest of his life.

"This isn't something which I could call you and everything's over Tenma. I might not even be of use to the team like this! I could even forget even more things and forget my identity!"

"Tsurugi! Don't think that far! It's never going to happen! Even if it does, everything will work out in the future." Tenma assured him, but Tsurugi could spot the nervousness in his tone. Tenma was worried about him. He should at least calm down for Tenma. Tsurugi breathed in and out. He loosen the grip on Tenma's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, to the surprise of Tenma.

"That's right...everything will work somehow." He did not know why but the hug gave him a warm feeling which made him not worry about anything anymore. Telling himself the sentence again one last time, he buried his head into Tenma's shoulder, not noticing the brown haired male's red cheeks.

* * *

My mid-years are starting already, yet I'm writing this! Thanks everyone again for favouriting and following! I'm getting busier and busier so forgive me if the chappies are starting to become lousy. Sorry about that! Thankies for reading! Review~!


	5. Chapter 5

"Tenma! Tenma!" Shinsuke called his best friend as he jumped towards him to get his attention. Hamano and Shindou were by his side walking towards Tenma.

"What is it, minna?" The brown haired boy asked after turning his head by the call,

"Could you tell us the summary of the book you read to Tsurugi?" Hamano asked, a smile to encourage Tenma for an answer,

"Ok...But I don't see why you want to know about it..." Tenma said innocently. He continued, "Well, the story is a love story about a princess and her childhood friend the knight. On the day she reached adulthood, the castle had a ceremony. That was the time a wizard came and took the princess away to force her to marry him. The knight went to the wizard's hideout and fought him for the princess and in the end he won and married her."

"Then what about the king and queen?" Shindou asked worriedly, "Surely there must be a king and queen in the story?" Tenma's mouth gasped, realising he forgot about the other couple,

"Oh they are the parents of the princess. The wizard was in love with the queen but since she picked the king instead of the wizard, he forced the princess to marry him for revenge."

"Thanks a lot, Tenma." Shinsuke thanked his best friend,

"You're welcome, Shinsuke!" Tenma smiled and walked away,

"The wizard must be Kariya." Hamano whispered to Shindou which was loud enough for Shinsuke to hear but not Tenma,

"But in the end the king gets to be with the queen. So Shindou-senpai will get to be with Kirino-senpai! Just like what Tsurugi said." Shinsuke said with a smile. They need no worry about Shindou not getting Kirino anymore,

"But then Tenma said the wizard will steal the princess away. Since the knight is Tsurugi and the princess is Tenma." Shindou's voice trilled off letting the others to think of the complete sentence,

"Wait a minute, then that must mean!?" Shinsuke exclaimed. The three boys looked at each other with worried faces.

* * *

Endou was reading Kidou's file on the Raimon players when he heard a knock on the door,

"Come in. Oh, Tsurugi. What's up?" The coach flashed his infamous grin, which did not remove the sad look on Tsurugi's face,

"Endou-kantoku...I..." Tsurugi stayed at the door's side, looking away worriedly,

"Sit down first, Tsurugi." Endou's grin dropped to a serious look, feeling the strange atmosphere in the room. Tsurugi did as he was told and he walked to Endou's table where he sat down on a chair and continued, never once lifting his head,

"Endou kantoku, I...I think my head injury...is worst than what the doctor said..." Endou lifted one of his eyebrows,

"Explain."

"I'm starting to forget things and...it's becoming worst each day." Endou could spot the high pitch tone in Tsurugi's voice. He was scared.

"Tsurugi..."

"And just yesterday, I forgot how to score a goal. I'm Raimon ace striker, I can't not know how to shoot!" Tsurugi's voice raised as he got angrier and annoyed. Endou looked down and noticed Tsurugi gripping his pants in anger,

"Calm down, Tsurugi-"

"No, I can't calm down, Endou kantoku. I love soccer...and if I can't play..." Tsurugi's thoughts on the consequeces lead to him being too afraid to continue his sentence. Endou leaned backwards pondering on what to do. He did have to agree with Tsurugi. He loved soccer, more than anybody does and if he can't play...he really would have no idea what to do with his life. Endou snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tsurugi stood up and walked briskly out of the room,

"I'll be taking my leave, Endou kantoku."

"Tsurugi wait-!" The door slammed shut. Endou slumped back on his chair. He guessed Tsurugi was too frustrated to wait for his answer.

* * *

The entire players were practising in groups when the whistle was blown to take their breaks. The rest of the players, minus Kariya, Kirino, Tsurugi and Tenma, huddled up to Shindou's side to chat about their 'plan'. After Hamano explained the summary of the story to the rest of the players they created a plan together. Which was very simple, telling Kariya he would not get Kirino and keeping him away from Tenma so he does not fall for him.

"Alright Shinsuke, you're up." Sangoku told the short boy who in turn whined,

"Why me? Why do I have to tell Kariya that he will not get Kirino-senpai?"

"Because he was the one who told you that he loves him and that he feels more comfortable around you because you're his friend!"

"And why does he need to know!?"

"Because we need to get rid of him from liking Kirino so that Shindou," Sangoku placed a hand on the said boy's shoulder, who was nervous about this whole plan, "can confess without any problems." Shinsuke pouted as he forcefully dragged himself to Kariya's side. Shinsuke did not want to really want to tell, because he was worried about what comes later. His teammates were taking the so called prediction too lightly! And why are they not caring about Kariya? Aren't they teammates!?

"Kariya, I need to talk to you." Shinsuke got to Kariya's front and spoke. The teal haired boy nodded and then followed him to one corner of the field, "Uhm...You know Tsurugi's dream follows the storyline of Tenma's book, right?" Shinsuke said, trying to think of suitable sentences to break it to him in a not so sad way,

"Yeah."

"I checked the book and found out that you will not get Kirino-senpai..."

"W-what!? H-how do you know if you don't know which character is who!? I don't even know I'm in the story!" Kariya denied and Shinsuke's heart dropped by that. Kariya must really love Kirino. He could not even imagine how painful the heartbreak would be.

"I found out from Shindou-senpai. Tsurugi told him."

"B...but it's just a dream! It might not happen!" Still he did wanted Shindou to be with Kirino,

"But you know it is going to happen!" _Sorry, Kariya..._ "Tsurugi saw what was going on in this team. The dream just played it out."

"Just leave me alone, Shinsuke-kun..." Kariya mumbled with his head hanging low, finally accepting the facts,

"Alright, Kariya." Shinsuke walked away, signalling to Shindou and the others his mission was accomplished. The others were so happy that Kariya decided to stop pursuing Kirino, but Shinsuke could not help but be sad. Couldn't they tell Kariya's heart was breaking and also what about the fact that Kariya might fall for Tenma? Shinsuke looked down on the field, worried about the future which was about to come.

* * *

Endou knocked on the door of Gouenji's household and within minutes the door opened to a familiar pink haired girl who smiled in greeting,

"Mamoru-san!"

"Hi Yuuka."

"Onii-chan is waiting for you."

"Thanks." The girl opened the door and stepped aside to let Endou enter. He walked down the hallway to where he found the living room and Gouenji sitting down on the couch watching the television. Once Gouenji noticed the brown haired boy, he picked up the remote beside him and switched off the television.

"Endou."

"Gouenji." Endou took a seat, "You said you wanted to talk about Tsurugi. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, remember the powered up soccer ball hitting his head by Tenma?"

"Yes, he was in coma for three days."

"Tsurugi thinks because of that that is why he's forgetting things."

"So you're coming to me for help because he sees me as a role model and that he would listen to my advice?" Endou nodded with his grin,

"I really have nothing to solve this problem with. Maybe you have something." Endou sheepishly grinned. Gouenji smiled,

"Same as Tenma."

"Tenma came to you?" Endou dropped his grin,

"With the exact same reason. He's worried about him. He blames himself for injuring Tsurugi."

"Tenma doesn't need to feel guilty about this!" Endou demanded,

"I know..." Endou gave a look which told his platinum blond haired to be serious about this matter, "Anyway, I don't think the problem lies with Tsurugi's brain but his heart."

"His heart?" Endou blinked,

"I've asked his teammates and they replied that he had a dream while he was in coma. How they found out, I have no idea. In the dream, Tenma and Tsurugi were in love with each other. And now, Tsurugi realises that he likes Tenma and he doesn't know what to do. That is why he's doing things differently because he's confused, not forgetting." Gouneji flashed a smile on his face, finding this happiness in knowing about his fan's crush. Endou took a few seconds to understand what Gouenji said and widened his eyes,

"Tsurugi likes Tenma!?" Gouenji nodded, pushing his laughter down his throat as it was caused by his friend's blur mind. After getting over the shock, Endou grinned, "Thanks Gouenji. Now, all I have to do is to tell Tsurugi."

* * *

I'm still sorry if it's a bit lame. I'm starting to be busier now as my school is really pushing me on my studies. Even during my holidays I still have to go back to school...Hah...really tired! Thankies for reading~! Review~!


	6. Chapter 6

Tsurugi knocked on the door of Endou's office again. He entered, meeting with a greet from his coach who seemed extremely happy as his grin was a slightly bit bigger today. Tsurugi stepped forward to Endou's front and headed straight to the point,

"Endou kantoku, you said you found a way to cure my head injury."

"Yes I did. And you do not have any problems with your head."

"What are you talking about? I was hit in the head with a hissatsu shot and you say my brain is fine." He said disbelieving,

"Yes, the problem lies with your dream when you were in coma for three days." Tsurugi's widdened, no one knew except his teammates. How did Endou kantoku...? Tsurugi gritted his teeth, his teammates must have told him. But...he shrugged, Tsurugi just could not get mad at his teammates. Well, he was already troubled at his mind for thinking of the exact same answer anyway. Endou leaned forward, focusing on the words he was going to say next, "You are in love with Tenma." Ok, that was something Tsurugi did not want to hear. Yes, his mind was pondering for reasons for his forgetfulness and sometimes he did end up with the answer of liking Tenma but he always brush it off! However, thinking about these past few days with Tenma...his fast heartbeat, that happy feeling around the brown haired boy and the sudden wanting to be near him was telling him that the answer was right and that it was the cause if all his problems.

"No kantoku. I don't like Tenma in that way. We...We only see each other as friends. There's not way I like him."

"You hated him at first, Tsurugi, now you two are best friends and I can tell that you two bond differently than Tenma and Shinsuke even though they are best friends too." Another knock on the door, Tenma popped his head into the room,

"Endou-kantoku, you want to see me? Eh, Tsurugi? Why are you here?" The brown haired boy stepped in and stopped beside Tsurugi,

"Tenma..." Tsurugi was surprized the brown haired boy was in the room, and at the same time, he knew Endou was plotting something which involves the two of them together...

"Anyways, Tsurugi, you will start to get your soccer skills back if Tenma is by your side." By your side...that seems so wrong.

"Me?" Tenma pointed a finger at himself, he too was shocked,

"Kantoku, we are on the same team. We are always together." Tsurugi said, but in the back of his mind, he understood what Endou meant,

"When I mean by your side, I really mean by your side." Tsurugi could see something in Endou's eyes which told Tsurugi that he himself understood what his coach just said, Tsurugi sighed, alerting Tenma who did not understand what was going on,

"Tenma, move your position to forward for these few days." Tsurugi told the brown haired boy,

"Eh? But I only know how to act as a midfielder and I'm still gasping hold on how to be a goalkeeper-"

"Just do it. You want to help me don't you?" Tenma nodded knowing that by doing this, his friend would be alright again,

"Ok."

Kariya stepped into Shindou's and Kirino's classroom and called out the pink haired defender who was chatting with Shindou before the classes start.

"Kirino-senpai!" Said boy turned and glared, not knowing what prank Kariya was going to do with him but went over to him to find out. Shindou too, glared but much more stronger than Kirino's. he toto wondered what Kariya was planing to do. Confess? oh no, didn't Shinsuke told him that he could not get Kirino!? He sat down on his chair, he knew Kirino would not want him to spy on their conversation. But the thought kept burning inside his head. Meanwhile, Kariya stood in front of Kirino outside the classroom.

* * *

Kariya stood outside his senior's classroom once again, staring at the door of the classroom again. However, this time he was not shivering from nervousness, he was ready to enter, confess his feelings to Kirino and tell him to get together with Shindou. Yes he had gotten over his unrequired feelings for his senpai after that wake up talk with Shinsuke. However, he still has a little bit of feelings for the pink haired boy but he was certain he was never going to get him so he decided to give up. He was going to get someone else, his instinct told him that. He breathed in and out before opening the door and calling his senpai over,

"Senpai~! Can you come outside? I want to talk with you!" Kariya used his fake cheerily personality to call Kirino over, which the other students did not know was fake except for Kirino and Shindou who were talking to each other when the teal haired boy came. They both narrowed their eyes in suspicion, Kirino because he suspect Kariya has done something bad while Shindou was because he had thought Kariya gave up on pursuing Kirino already, him coming over to their class, Shindou suspected the teal haired boy plotted something to steal Kirino away. Kirino turned back to excusing himself and made his way to the door. Kariya ignored Shindou's glare, stepped aside to let his senpai out and closed the door behind him,

"Kariya, I don't know what you are going to do but I'll make sure you won't hurt-"

"I'm here to talk about other stuffs, Kirino-senpai." Kariya cut off Kirino's sentence with a weird but serious tone in his voice,

"W-what is it?" Kirino stuttered, surprised at the boy's sudden's seriousness. Kariya looked up at him, gazing into his eyes which caused Kirino's throat to feel dry. The pink haired boy gulped,

"I like you."

"W-what?" Kirino heard it. Kariya knew he heard it.

"I'm in love with you, senpai." The girly boy blushed,

"K-Kariya..." Kirino tried to form the words to explain to the boy when Kariya cut him off again,

"Don't worry. I'm not asking for your reply. I already know you are not going to accept, seeing you have someone you love already." The blush on the pink haired boy turned redder,

"Eh!? N-no!" It would not hurt to tease his senior once more right?

"No need to deny it, senpai. I know you like Shindou-senpai." Kariya grinned,

"I don't like Shindou in that way!" Kirino demanded. _Senpai, senpai, you are so dense..._

"Shindou-senpai likes you too." Kariya removed the grin off his face, switching back to his serious tone and look,

"H-how did you know?" Kirino asked, wondering why his kouhai was so certain his best friend liked him back, he was not denying now that he liked Shindou,

"Because in Tsurugi's dream, you two were married. And it should be true that you two are in love with each other seeing most of the dream happens in the real world." Kariya turned around and started to walk back to his classroom. "Good luck confessing, senpai!"

"W-wait a minute, Kariya!" The teal haired boy did not stop, so was Kirino's blush.

* * *

During practise on the same day, like what Tsurugi said, Tenma became a forward and he was dribbling the ball down the field. In came the defenders to prevent Tenma from scoring. Tenma quickly pass the ball to Tsurugi who caught it with no problem. Meanwhile, Tenma did not see Kariya in front of him and ran into him, leading to both of them on the ground. Kariya lying on his back while Tenma on top of him.

"Ow...Sorry, Kariya!" Tenma apologized not realising his face was extremely close to the teal haired boy's but Kariya realised and flushed red for some odd reason. Tenma got up and continued running to the goal to cheer Tsurugi on. "Tsurugi! You can do it!" Since Tsurugi was free, he continued dashing towards the goal. Like what Endou said, he felt comfortable knowing Tenma was beside him and without hesitation he used his Keshin hissatsu shot 'Lost Angel' and kicked the ball into the goal.

"I did it..." He said those words to himself in disbelief and happiness as he eyed the goalpost with a just-been-shot soccer ball beside Sangoku who was sitting down tired from stopping the shot,

"Tsurugi!" Tsurugi turned around to see Tenma smiling a glowing smile at him. Tsurugi's stomach started to flip at that smile and he quickly turned away as his blood rushed to his cheeks. Endou, who was standing at the bench area, grinned.

Meanwhile, Kariya stared at Tenma wondering to himself why he blushed when Tenma ran into him when Shinsuke came forward, worried about the boy after what he had said to him.

"Kariya, are you alright?"

"Shinsuke...I've totally forgotten about Kirino-senpai..." Karya said with both a dazed off look and tone in his voice,

"Really!? That's great." The short boy heaved a sigh of relief until Kariya continued his sentence,

"I think I'm starting to like Tenma..." Let's let Shinsuke to slowly process this info into his brain.

.

.

.

"WHATTTTT!?" He screamed with all his might as he ran over to Hamano. What everyone was worried about was really happening, "HAMANO-SENPAIIIIIIII!" Kariya did not seem to hear the scream, he was too busy concentrating on Tenma. So as the other players in the team though the answer is unknown,

"What is it, Shinsuke-kun?"

"K-k-k-Kariya!" Shinsuke tried to say as he jumped and flapping his arms up and down, freaking out at the information he had just gotten,

"What is it about Kariya again?"

"H-h-he l-l-likes..." Shinsuke gulped to calm himself down, he stopped whatever he was doing and said, "Tenma!"

"Oh no..."

* * *

Tsurugi was walking out of the soccer club building when he spotted Gouenji talking with Endou though he was not near to listen. Once Endou left, Gouenji noticed Tsurugi standing there,

"Tsurugi, it has been a long time since we last talked. You want to sit down?" Tsurugi blinked, surprised at the sudden question.

* * *

They found a bench overlooking the sun set on top of a hill.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Gouenji-san?" Tsurugi asked finding the man he admired since young to suddenly want to seriously talk about something is of importance,

"Endou told me you like Tenma." Tsurugi blushed,

"Like I said to Endou kantoku, I don't like Tenma." Gouenji sighed. The boy was denying it. Just like with him and a certain grey haired man,

"Endou came to me for help with your injury. We both could tell it wasn't it which was affecting your thinking. The thought of liking Tenma was what that was making you forget things. Your dream is the only thing you can think about that you forget about other things like your soccer skills." Tsurugi widened his eyes in shock. Gouenji knew about this? How embarrassing... The platinum blond haired boy glazed at the sunset, deep in thought, "Confess to Tenma, Tsurugi. I can tell he feels the same way. I...I'm also planning on doing the same thing..."

"To who?" Tsurugi took one second to realise the person Gouenji was refering to, "F-Fubuki-san!?" Gouenji turned his head away from Tsurugi so as to not allow him to notice his blush forming on his face. He nodded. A long time of silence when Gouenji cleared his throat and spoke,

"So," Gouenji stood up, "we both tell our lovers our feelings, alright? Good luck."

"Good...Good luck, Gouenji-san..." Tsurugi mumbled as the blond haired man walked away, a slight tinge of red spread across his face. How do you actually confess to someone!?

* * *

Starting to be really busy with school now! So many tests and remedials to attend! I'm really tired! I even miss some IE fanfics, especially Burn-sama x Gazelle-sama fanfics! AHHHHH! Very sorry if this is almost like crap! I just typed this out and just reread it to check for errors and immediately uploaded this chappie. I don't know if I missed out anything so please forgive me! Thankies for reading and following! Realised a lot of favourites and followers in my email. Thanks~!


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright! Here you go, Shindou!" Hamano handed a sheet of paper to the boy beside him.

"Ah..." Shindou took the paper and read the contents. He blushed red, "I-I can't say all this!" He looked at Hamano and knew the boy would brush aside his words. The goggle head boy placed both his hands on Shindou's shoulder,

"Shindou, Shindou, my plan is definitely a good one that Kirino will have to accept. It's foolproof!"

"No that's not the thing I'm talking about, Hamano. T-This is..." Shindou wanted to show the paper full of words to the boy but Hamano stopped him with his hand,

"This is all the words you have to say after coming out of your hiding place in our beautifully decorated club room in your carefully ironed tuxedo. Oh, and don't forget the big bouquet of flowers!"

"Which is a bit too much-" Shindou mumbled under his breath,

"I know the words are difficult to remember, but think about Kirino when you try to memorize!" Shindou opened his mouth to convince Hamano to stop this plan to prevent himself from doing this embarrassing confession but the boy already stood up from his seat and waved to the players from the other side of the clubroom, "Alright guys! We have till practice starts which is at two o clock to finish this so we have the whole afternoon to decorate the clubroom!" And off the boy went ordering the players on what to do. Shindou sighed and walked out of the room. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kirino's number,

"Kirino. I need to talk to you after practise today."

"Oh sorry, Shindou. Hamano told me to meet him at the clubroom at the same time. Maybe-"

"They are both for the same reason. So is it fine to meet at the rooftops?"

"...Ok...sure..." Kirino hung up and Shindou slipped his phone back into his pocket. He was starting to feel nervous already. A confession, alone with Kirino, on the rooftops. Well, at least it's better than in the clubroom with a tuxedo, a bouquet of flowers and a long speech to say. Shindou gulped and walked out of the soccer club building.

* * *

In the evening, Shindou stood at the meeting place trying to slow down his fast heart beat when Kirino opened the door. Shindou turned his head to him and felt his blood rush to his face.

His pink haired friend looked so beautiful under the sunset.

"Shindou, what is it that you and Hamano need my help with?" Kirino walked over to Shindou, not noticing the blush on the brown haired boy's cheeks,

"Ah, not Hamano. It's only just me. He called you in my place."

"Oh. So what is it?" Shindou looked down, feeling shy. Kirino felt the weird atmosphere around him, "Is something wrong, Shindou?"

"I...I have a confession to make." Shindou looked up from the ground and up to Kirino's face, he felt his blood rushing to his cheeks again upon seeing his best friend's face under the sunset again. Kirino, on the other hand, widened his eyes, shocked by the words Shindou said. What confession? What did he do!? Shindou opened his mouth about to say something but stopped himself, suddenly remembering the consequences of his confession.

But seeing Kirino's soften worried expression and reminder of Tenma's dream, he knew there was no consequences, "I...I love you, Kirino." The pink haired boy's eyes widened again and he too felt all the blood rush to his face. He looked down, unable to look at his friend in the eye after his confession. Who wouldn't be?

"I-I love you too..." Now it was Shindou's eyes to widen again. He may know his best friend's answer but it still stir up a big lump of happiness in his heart. He smiled, he was too happy.

"Kirino..." He took a step closer to the said boy and the pinknette lifted his head in confusion. Shindou soften his smile as the continuation of his sentence after the call. Understanding the meaning of the smile, Kirino's lips curled to a smile as well. Shindou took this as a signal that they were already more than best friends and reached up his hand to Kirino. The pinknette's cheeks turned slightly pinkish by the sudden touch of Shindou's hand on his cheek. The brown haired boy leaned in and closed the gap between them, kissing him. Kirino soon gave into the kiss and kissed back.

* * *

Tenma was walking back home from practise. At first he wanted to go with Shinsuke but the boy said he had plans. Tenma now wondered what plans he had. Does it have something to do with the 'beautifully' decorated clubroom with an extremely big banner saying 'I love you'? Tenma hoped not. What kind of confession is that?

"Eh? Kariya?" Tenma said to himself when he spotted his teal haired friend standing in the middle of the pavement. He seemed to be waiting for someone. The boy looked up after sensing a presence. Tenma could not help but notice the very happy expression on his face as Kariya jogged towards him,

"Tenma-kun! I've been waiting for you." A little _too_ happy.

"Waiting for me? What for?" Kariya looked down on the ground meekly, a pinkish blush on his face. He scratched his cheek as he tried to form the words,

"I want to tell you something." He said with a smile, persuading Tenma to listen. Tenma stared at him for a while, not understanding what was going on, but if his teammate needs help, he'll commit to the request. He nodded,

"Ok!" Kariya smiled back, happy with Tenma's answer,

"Actually, Tenma-kun..." Said boy noticed the sudden closeness between them and started to feel uncomfortable, "I...think I've fallen in love with you." Tenma's eyes widened. That was not what he was expecting. He quickly let go of Kariya's hand which all of a sudden got picked up from his side,

"K-Kariya, what are you saying?" The teal haired boy took Tenma's hand again and glazed deeply into the boy's eyes,

"I love you, Tenma-kun. And I'm not going to wait till I man up to confess, seeing Kirino-senpai already with Shindou-senpai. I want you to know that I love you so that no one could steal you away from me." Tenma leaned back, distancing himself from Kariya,

"K-Kariya...I..."

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!?" A yell shouted from a few distance away. There came Tsurugi storming towards them and forcing himself in between the two first-years, breaking the hand contact,

"Tsurugi!?" Tenma said in glee while Kariya said in displeasement and added a gritting of his teeth after that,

"Kariya, what are you doing here?" A sudden protective Tsurugi asked, almost hissing. What was going on!? Tsurugi was acting so frustrated,

"I'm just here to tell Tenma-kun something." The navy blue haired boy's eyes narrowed,

"I won't let you take Tenma away from me, Kariya. _He's mine_." Those words caused the two boys' eyes to blink and then a vast of emotions overcame in their eyes. Tenma in surprize and happiness while Kariya jealousy and sadness,

"T-then I'll leave you two alone..." The boy dropped his head in agony and bristly walked away,

"Ah, Kariya!" Tenma stepped forward and tried to call him back,

"Don't call him back, Tenma." Said boy turned his head to Tsurugi who was behind him who placed his hands in his pockets, "And don't even feel sorry for him..." He hissed,

"Tsurugi...W-what's going on? The soccer club is acting weird lately, suddenly having lovey dovey stuffs around the whole place. And now you and Kariya...What's going on, Tsurugi?" Tenma looked up at Tsurugi pleadingly, which the striker had difficultly answering. He looked away, blushing,

"Tenma..." He kept quiet, getting his thoughts together before explaining to the brown haired boy, "while you were reading your storybook to me when I was in the hospital, I kinda got a dream about...you and me..." Tsurugi caught Tenma's eyes widen but he continued, "From then on, I started acting weird and forgetting about other stuffs because all I could concentrate on was the dream..."

"Tsurugi..."

"But then...I don't think this is because of the dream. I really felt something, Tenma. And I like you..." Tsurugi felt all his blood rush to his cheeks, "Seeing Kariya almost getting you remind me of the dream...I won't let you be taken away by him!" Tenma stared at the back of Tsurugi, slowly processing whatever he heard into his mind,

"Thank you." Tsurugi spun his head around in shock and met eyes with Tenma who gave him a smile, which caused a ting ling feeling in his tummy, "I wanted to reject Kariya but didn't know how. Luckily you came by and stopped him. Thank you, Tsurugi."

"Uhm...well..."

"And I can't believe you said that I was yours! Haha!"

"Ah, about that..."

"I'm really happy you said that, Tsurugi." Tenma wrapped his arms around one of Tsurugi's arms, "I want to be yours too!"

"Tenma..."

"Kyousuke..." They both stared immensely into the other's eyes, and then they drew closer to each other and their lips touched to a kiss. It was like time stood still for them when their lips touched, all they could think about was how good the kiss was and definitely how happy each other were. They broke the kiss because of the lack of air but their eye contact still stayed,

"I love you Tenma."

"Love you too, Kyousuke!" They smiled at each other, not letting the other go from the embrace.

* * *

Kariya sat by the river bank crying his eyes out. His head buried in the space between his knees and chest. His arms hugging his legs, obscuring the view of his tears dripping on to his pants. His heart broke when he realized Tsurugi admitted that he was Tenma's. He knew it was going to happen but it still hurt. Why was his love life like this!? Doesn't everyone get to have someone to love in his life!? Doesn't he get someone to love him forever!? At that moment, Hikaru came passing by. He spotted the teal haired boy in that position sobbing. Immediately he thought of what Shinsuke told the team, about him falling for Kirino but finding out he loves Shindou and falling for Tenma but knowing he will be with Tsurugi. He felt sorry for him and he could not leave him like this. He decided to go comfort him.

"Kariya-kun." Hikaru noticed the boy flinched but he relaxed after knowing whose voice it was from, "Are you alright?" Hikaru sat beside him, glancing at Kariya before looking at the calm waters of the river,

"Leave me alone, Kageyama-kun..." Kariya choked. Hikaru ignored his words,

"I'm not going to leave, Kariya-kun. I want to stay here and comfort you, even if we don't say anything." Kariya flinched and felt his cheeks heat up by those words. He hugged his legs closer to his chest. All of a sudden, his troubles all disappeared from his mind and he felt delighted to have Hikaru sitting beside him. He decided to stay there with Hikaru's company even if it passes dinner time.

* * *

Gouenji stood at the cliff where Endou used to practise at. He watched the sunset, deep in thoughts. A gentle gust of wind blew, snapping him out of his dream world. He reached into his pocket and pull out his cellphone. He flipped it open and eyed the picture of him with his grey haired lover from Hokkaido as his wallpaper. He really was going to do it. There was no backing out now. He pushed some buttons and dialed the number. A few rings came before the person from the other line, and also the person shown on the wallpaper, picked up,

"Fubuki, it's Gouenji. We need to talk..."

* * *

Thank you all for reading till the end! I know I didn't alert you guys for the ending. I'm evil~ Fufufu~! I'm sorry if the ending is too fast or not enough details but my exams are coming and I want to finish this story early so I don't have to worry. Gomen! Thank you all readers for reading! Please review one last time ne? And no continuation of the GouFubu part! Mwuhahaha!


End file.
